Embodiments of the present application generally relate to an internal fixator that maintains a reduction between two bone structures. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to a system and method for internal pelvic fixation in which an implant rod is coupled to implanted screws for reduction of a fracture in a manner that can accommodate different patient anatomies.
Certain types of implants are utilized to maintain at least a relative position of bone structures during the healing process. Such implants may be temporary, as the implant(s) may be removed from the patient during, or upon completion of, the healing process. For example, certain types of implants may be removed from a patient after the patient's injury has healed and the patient is capable of un-assisted weight bearing. However, the duration of time that an implant may remain in a patient may depend on a variety of different circumstances and/or criteria. For example, in at least certain situations, the removal of an implant used to maintain a relative position or stability of bone structures may be three to six months after implantation.
Additionally, removed implants are typically not intended for subsequent, re-implantation in the patient or another patient. However, there is the potential that, in certain situations, rods and clamps associated with an implant device may be cleaned and re-sterilized if, among other considerations, such components of the implant device have not been modified in any way or previously assembled.